Our Anniversary
by Forgotten Rhapsody
Summary: AU. Their meeting seven years ago, and now their anniversary. 'Remember when we first met.'


_Standard disclaimer applied._

.

_**Our Anniversary.**_

_. Forgotten Rhapsody_

.

**A/N: Yes, I'm a sucker for the SasuSaku pairing as well as one-shots. Enjoy!**

.

"Another pitcher of wine please," ordered a voice.

This demand was drowned in a bustling sea of dropping silverware, loud laughter and a soft, baritone jazz acapella singer's melody. The air was thick with smoke.

"Yes sir, right away!" replied a perky voice.

"Thank you."

The customer then looked back to the person who was sitting in front of him and smiled, his white pearls glittering in the dim candlelight. The customer was a young man with astonishing features: an upright, straight nose, pale skin, dark obsidian orbs and a prominent chin. Every time he looked up, he flipped his spiky, crow-black hair out of his eyes, like a habit that just grows on one. His fingers were long and thin and every now and then his fingers would stroke the smooth marble surface of the dinner table.

In front of him, was a young woman, of an unwavering beauty. Her smile was very natural and radiant, matching her constantly rosy cheeks. The bridge of her nose was narrow, enough to enlighten her features: a small symmetrical point in the middle of her face. She had bright emerald irises that shone, as her smile did. Those orbs were a great contrast to her bright pink locks, unique and eye-catching.

This couple, from far away were like sweet and sour, red and blue, sun and moon – total opposites on either ends of a circular table. Passer-by glanced at this queer yet fitting pair and smiled. The two were opposites, but like day and night, both were made to be together, for human nature is defined by the search of qualities they lack, in their partner.

The waiter came by, and smiling, gave the young man the pitcher of wine he ordered. His partner, lightened up, and asked, "What's this one called, then?" to which the young man replied, "Angelo Gaja."

The contrast in the two voices was as great as their physique: the girl's was bubbly and bright, and her each word was marked with a soprano tone. The man, on the other hand, had a tenor tone, low yet smooth, an orchestra of bassoons. He pronounced each syllable with great precision, pausing every now and then to look at his partner.

Both poured the velvet delicacy into their glasses and raised them, clinking the glasses together.

"To us!" chirped the female.

"To us," came the male's steady reply. "To our seven year anniversary."

To this, the female blushed and smiled, her cheekbones lifting and flushing.

"Yes…Do you remember how we met, Sasuke?" her lover's name rolled off her tongue like sugar.

"Yes, right here in this jazz bar," he smiled. "You were wearing a mauve dress that day. It was quite a sight, I admit. The mauve looked great on your skin, and I bet lots of men would have asked for your number…If you hadn't tripped and broken one heel."

The woman giggled.

"Harsh and honest, as always," she said.

The smooth sound of the saxophone played a light jazz number, and the room quietened down. Lights reflected from the chandelier sparkled, and the dim, flickering candlelight danced in their pitcher of wine.

"I remember what you said to me that day, Sasuke. You came up to me – you were wearing that dashing navy suit – and asked me if I was alright, and if I could stand. Something hit me then, honestly. When I looked up…" she ranted on.

Sasuke smirked, observing his lover as she, continued talking, her chest heaving up and down due to her talking so much, as well as her white teeth that formed a small smile every once in a while. The woman chattered on, smiling occasionally and gesturing, putting her all in reminding the man in front of her of their memories. The man, in turn, nodded once in a while, his head tilted sideways. His mane was propped upon his left hand.

_(She would go on for hours, sometimes. It wore Sasuke out, but she was too pretty to hate)_

"…I was so flushed that day! To think you…"

"Shh, close your eyes, Sakura," whispered Sasuke.

A thin finger was placed upon Sakura's lips. She blushed, and then her eyelids slowly lowered over her orbs, closing them off from vision.

Her partner stopped for what seemed like a millisecond; he was looking at her. Slowly, the male removed his index finger from his lover's lips, and leaned in, as his eyelids slithered over his eyes as well.

The quiet jazz number slowed down. The lights continued to twinkle, accompanying the two in the joyous dinner, just the two of them. It was as if those lights were congratulating the couple on their anniversary.

.

_(Ne, Sasuke kun?)_

_(Aa?)_

_(I love you)_

_(Sou)_

_(Yes)_

_(Me too)_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm actually not too sure I like this one. Anyhow, R.R please!**  
**('Ne' means, 'hey', as 'sou' is 'really')**


End file.
